elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Esterdel
Esterdel is an Altmer found outside of Archon's Grove on the island of Summerset. Niralin is his betrothed. Interactions The Runaway's Tale Esterdel asks the Vestige to find his fiancée within Archon's Grove, or proof of her death. Dialogue ;The Runaway's Tale "I must say, I've just had the most dreadful day. First my betrothed runs off with some Wood Elf, and then she manages to get kidnapped by werewolves! At this rate my reputation may never recover. To think Niralin would put me in such a position." :You don't sound very worried about Niralin. "In all honesty, I'd rather leave her in this cave. She's certainly earned such a fate. But if word got out that I left her to die, or if she managed to escape and actually marry that Wood Elf …. Suffice to say, I simply can't just leave her." ::What do you plan to do? "Certainly not risk my life, if that's what implying. You know, you have the look of a ruffian. Want to take on the task? If you collect Niralin, or at least what's left of her, I'll make sure you're paid handsomely." :::I'll rescue Niralin, or bring back evidence of her death. "Excellent. Once you're finished, meet me near the Mages Guild in Shimmerene. Of course, discretion is key here. I want no word getting out about this little incident, not even to common folk. Rumours do tend to spread, after all." ::::You seem more upset about your reputation than Niralin's safety. "Do you know how long this marriage arrangement has been underway? Decades! Decades worth of work, all gone if Niralin smears her name through Wood Elf muck. Why, I'd rather suffer a thousand cuts than such a wound to my reputation." :::::Why did your marriage negotiations take decades? "Oh, well of course you wouldn't know, given your ... race. High Elves take marriage most seriously. A matchmaker must be contacted to research the couple's star charts, pedigree documents, that sort of thing. It's a lengthy process." ::::::Sounds complicated. "Excuse me? Well, sorry that we don't take marriage as a fast and loose affair. Marriage, as in all things, must be as impeccable as possible. Family, physicality, all those things must be taken into account. Otherwise it's just ... chaos. Disorder." :::::::Right, let's get back to the task at hand. What can you tell me about Niralin? :::::What can you tell me about your betrothed? "I feel as though I told you plenty, haven't I? It's a private matter. If she's alive, just remind her of her obligations. We can still make this little ... fling disappear. Even after this mess." ::::::You're still willing to marry Niralin, after all this? "Naturally! Pending death, there's no honorable way to cancel now. It's best just to be discreet. After all, I can't have everyone knowing my betrothed ran off with someone of another race. Ah ... no offense meant, of course." :::::::Right. Your marriage that took ... decades to plan? If Niralin was persuaded, upon returning to Shimmerene: "Well? Were you able to find Niralin? Or at least, whatever those werewolves left of her." :I rescued Niralin from the werewolves. She should be here soon. "I see. Well, at least I won't have to begin my marriage negotiations anew. As long as Niralin's willing to put this incident behind her, all will be well. Here's your payment, for a task well completed and your … discretion on the matter." Conversations ;The Runaway's Tale If Niralin was persuaded, upon returning to Shimmerene: Niralin: "I've returned, Esterdel. And I've ... reflected on my actions." Esterdel: "I suppose nearly getting yourself killed will do that. I'm just glad you finally came to your senses." Niralin: "Yes, of course. Dearest, tell me. Our wedding day ... weren't we told the moons would be full?" Esterdel: "Why, yes. A most auspicious sign, the priest told us." Niralin: "Oh, yes. Most auspicious indeed. I very much look forward to it." Quotes *''"There you are. Quickly, over here."'' – When apporached in Shimmerene, after talking to Niralin *''"Let's just hope my betrothed has learned a lesson from all of this. It certainly doesn't pay to go running off with the first vagabond who shows interest."'' – After finishing the quest persuading Niralin Appearances * Category:Summerset: Altmer Category:Summerset: Males Category:Summerset: Shimmerene Characters Category:Summerset: Quest Givers